Un Fiel en Apuros
by Cataratas
Summary: Según Miroku, Rin es la candidata perfecta para ocupar un puesto con estrecha relación al de Sesshomaru, reputado gerente que predica ser fiel a su esposa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, lectoras del fanfiction. Después de eones sin publicar nada de nada debido a sentirme vacía de ideas, retorno con un multichapter que se tenía planeado sería un OS, pero como me emocioné con las palabras y ya no pude contener a la musa, lo estiré hasta convertirlo en capítulos. Admito que la idea no viene siendo 100% mía, en un grupo de FB supliqué para que alguien me regalara un Plot Bunny, y una usuaria muy caritativa me refrescó el cerebro. ¡Gracias por cooperar a esta noble causa!

Como es de advertir, los personajes no me pertenecen. Honores y méritos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **I**  
La Candidata Perfecta

Había subido un par de libras gracias a la libertad que se concedió con los pastelitos y refrigerios de cada reunión al empezar su día en el trabajo. Admitía que la culpabilidad de haber tragado —sin poner reparos a las calorías— aplastaba su vanidad de fémina fitness, ya no tenía el molde de meses atrás cuando por los pasillos de la oficina le llovían apodos por demás halagadores que aplaudían a su espigado talle de divina exquisitez tipo pasarela.

Ahora, en el baño, probándose el uniforme, la falda se le entallaba demasiado en las piernas trasluciendo por debajo de la ropa un trasero exageradamente redondo que visto de espaldas era un prodigio de bulto indecoroso que le restaba dulzor a su silueta de bailarina. De puro milagro sus músculos aún preservaban esa fuerza de resorte que impide que las carnes se desparramen por los lados y tracen indeseables hoyuelos debajo de los glúteos.

De cara al espejo y observándose el pecho mientras con tortuosa parsimonia se abotonaba la blusa, Rin sabía que no estaba tan, tan fuera de liga como las tallas extras le hacían sentir. Todavía conservaba ese candor de fresca flor en su rostro que agradaba a los hombres de buen ver. No cualquiera rompía la barrera del hielo para remarcar que sus dulces rasgos provocaban la sensación de lamer miel con los ojos. Bueno fuera que uno de esos halagos saliera de la boca de Sesshomaru Taisho, quien, a sus veintinueve años ya se posicionaba como respetadísimo Gerente de A&B dentro del comité ejecutivo del Hotel Shikon habiendo empezado su carrera como un perspicaz asistente de hábil pensamiento.

Para la mala suerte de Rin, Sesshomaru es un hombre casado que iza la bandera de ser fiel a su patria, basta con verlo en sus desfiles por los pasillos; pegada en la frente un invisible pero doloroso "ni te me acerques" se asoma, etiqueta que para Rin es difícil de procesar ya que su cabeza persevera en sueños los dictados de un corazón aferrado a la búsqueda de ese ser especial conjurado por el cielo y los planetas. Y Sesshomaru venía a ser ese individuo enviado por los Dioses de su imaginación.

Rin sabe que al girar el picaporte y traspasar la puerta, delante suyo, hasta al fondo del salón estará como monumento de su adoración, en su silla giratoria, Sesshomaru Taisho. No obstante, él estará en exceso enfocado en la computadora revisando la bandeja de entrada de su e-mail como para desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en saludos y miraditas que nunca la han de reconocer como un prospecto a amante si es que Sesshomaru, por un instante pasajero, fracasara en su fidelidad. Además, a Sesshomaru, de humores recortados, se le da el no hablar, él basa su estricta comunicación en intercambios de mensajes vía e-mail y si es que tiene que recurrir al lenguaje verbal, del que rehúye a toda costa, será mediante el teléfono.

Rin sabe que ese hombre de tez nívea y extraña cabellera blanca se le conoce no sólo por su desbordante atractivo, sino porque su tan difundido mal carácter ha generado barreras en la comunicación con los empleados de allí y por allá, sean estos de superior o inferior rango (como ella) todos son menesteres de su desdén y desprecio. Nadie que no tenga conocimiento del genio que se carga el Gerente de A&B puede permanecer más de un minuto en la oficina de éste sin ser bateado con la mirada en un dos por tres.

Su esposa es un caso similar, sólo que ella, usando la diplomacia como es debida, es menos extremista y más asertiva en su manera de repeler el contacto con la gente. ¿Del cómo se conocieron y ambos consumaron sus votos al matrimonio? No se sabe. Es un misterio que perturba a los curiosos oficinistas y a Rin, sobre todo cuando se vocifera en los baños o el comedor que la esposa de Sesshomaru es infértil; para los años que llevan juntos todavía no hay niños en el hogar. ¿Esa no es razón suficiente para qué Rin enmarañe su pensamiento en un corrido de historias?

Rin tuerce la carpeta que trae en manos y no sea culpa de la descarga eléctrica que recibió su espinazo cuando el botón de su falda salió disparado tras haber perdido el equilibrio por culpa de un lápiz que a Kohaku, muchacho del almacén, se le resbaló de las manos al transportar el pedido de papelería, sino porque a un costado de Sesshomaru, de un pestañeo a otro, apareció su esposa repartiéndole caricias. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Qué no se supone que las visitas conyugales van en contra del reglamento del hotel? Olvidaba, la esposa de Sesshomaru es una excepción a la regla por ser la hija de un sobrevalorado inversionista de la compañía. Kagura Kaze, mujer nacida en cuna de oro, pavoneada de una belleza excepcional y quien apenas adquirió en lo legal el apellido Taisho puso esmero en dibujarse como la insuperable señora de Sesshomaru.

La flexión de su ceño reflejó un malestar extremadamente notorio, como si le hubieran picado una costilla con la punta de una navaja muy filosa. Rin corrigió su expresión de incomodidad y liviana dolencia; eligió serenarse con una media sonrisa que Kohaku imitó y deshizo a la brevedad al percatarse que las mejillas de Rin se encendían, se encendían y vibraban.

— ¿Estás bien?... ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Como era de esperarse de una mujer que recurre a las tácticas de escapista para evitar encharcarse en pláticas bochornosas, ni hablar que el cierre de la falda se le estaba abriendo y la vergüenza la invadía, Rin apretó la marcha hacia su cubículo desoyendo en el camino el casi ruego de Kohaku. A los pocos segundos de haber llegado sonó el teléfono. Con mano trémula Rin se pegó la bocina a la oreja, apretó los párpados, temía que su superior volviera a tocar el tema de una promoción temporal en un puesto de lo más peleado por otras oficinistas que como ella profesaban harta admiración a Sesshomaru, pues aquel puesto que le demudaba los ánimos tenía estrecha relación con el de él.

—Anda, Rin, no reniegues de tu suerte—oía la firme voz de su jefe Miroku y el estómago se le hacía chiquito.

—Agradezco me hayas considerado como perfecta candidata, pero…

—Nada de peros, jovencita—rugió Miroku en tono de enfado—Tienes potencial, y él…—se sonrió con malicia—lo ha reconocido.

El corazón de Rin sufrió un ligero respingo. En una de sus sienes se le apiló una gota de sudor frío y pendenciero y el que borró con un dedo. Estaba demasiado estremecida y agitada por lo que acababa de oír. Él. Él. Él le había tomado en cuenta a pesar de que su existencia en la Gerencia, de las cientos que peregrinan, es un dato anodino.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices enserio?

En lo hondo Miroku mentía y esto le tentaba oprimir el botón de colgar. Es cosa en verdad muy propia de él mentir. Rin necesitaba de estímulos para espabilar, y aunque engañarla era grave, los fines ameritaban mentiras piadosas.

—Sí que sí, mujer—continúo Miroku con su profusa voz de regaño—. Tengo concertado tu entrevista con él para las 10 de la mañana, no demores y...

Rin colgó el teléfono al constatar en su reloj de pulsera que tenía el tiempo encima y contado. Ni un instante tenía para fallar. Por el ajetreo de retocarse el maquillaje y armar un discurso convincente, pronto se olvidó del temor de minutos atrás, de la consternación al ver a la esposa de Sesshomaru y, de que su trasero había aumentado significativamente como para haberle reventado el botón de la falda. Se sentía fresca, renovada con la mención de que Sesshomaru la había reconocido. A las cinco para la diez de la mañana Rin se acercó al despacho de Sesshomaru, sus rodillas palpitaban de los nervios y creía que el alma se le escapaba de las manos mientras se decidía en tocar o no la puerta. A las diez en punto la puerta se abrió, y no porque ella haya avisado de su presencia.

Sara, otra oficinista, salía a través de la puerta cargando a cuestas cierto aire de presunción que molió el semblante optimista de Rin. Arrasó con toda ella, haciendo migas la sonrisa que Rin ensayó durante su trayecto a la oficina de Sesshomaru.

—Sugiero—le dijo con el mentón en alto y enderezada la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer una corona—no te mates en hacerme competencia. El tipo es un hueso duro que roer, pero mira—puso a la altura de la nariz de Rin un documento en cuyo margen inferior relucía la firma de Sesshomaru—, he pasado a la siguiente fase de selección, no eres la única.

Sara se despidió de Rin lanzándole un beso al aire y exacerbando su contoneo al andar, se alejó de ella. Entre un estado de confusión y vertiginosa nerviosidad, Rin se presentó ante Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru estaba inmerso en la lectura del currículo de Rin, y sus facciones duras y reposadas no insinuaban que estuviera sorprendido o interesado. Actuaba como si hubiera olvidado su propósito.

El silencio que se cernía en la oficina, aderezado con el aire acondicionado, helaba la sangre de Rin.

Ella estaba ahí parada, esperando un signo, una señal, algo que le envolviera con especial claridad y encendiera su aura apagada. Pero Sesshomaru no hacía nada por romper el hielo. Clavada la vista al papel, Sesshomaru daba para largas la entrevista con su aplastante quietud. ¿Y qué con las preguntas? ¡El básico interrogatorio! Nada. ¿Tan tensa estaba la atmósfera entre ellos? Rin desesperó y en creces la ansiedad se armó de valor para poder decir en casi gritos:

—¡Si no sabe cómo decirme que no soy apta para el puesto, no se gaste el cerebro! ¡Al cabo que ni quería ser su mandadera!

¿Quién estaba más sorprendido de los dos? ¿Rin qué se sentía repentinamente acalorada por la estridencia de su voz, o Sesshomaru que, con la espalda encarnada a su silla y el entrecejo fruncido, golpeaba con la punta de un lápiz el vidrio de su escritorio?

—No tiene que decírmelo, Sr. Taisho—volvió Rin a elevar su voz, sólo que esta vez habló dulcemente como si no rompiera ni un solo plato, en pose angelical suavizaba sus gestos—Ya sé dónde está la salida. Me voy.

Ni tarde ni perezosa Rin giró sobre sus talones. Había pegado la media vuelta y en cada sonido de su respiración se reprendía el mal uso de su coraje. Rin que peleaba con lo rígido que se había vuelto el picaporte de la puerta, y Sesshomaru que no pasaba por inadvertido el cierre abierto de la falda de Rin y en el que pudo apreciar (con graves ojos) a través de la abertura, el estampado de ositos del calzón de Rin. También advirtió la peligrosa redondez de esos glúteos a los que sería imposible no ceder si es que no se les tiene la suficiente cautela y reservas.

—Empiezas mañana—sentenció Sesshomaru mientras dilataba el nudo de su corbata.

* * *

Ya sé que es un despilfarro de verbo. Hace tiempo que no escribo por tal motivos mi redacción y narración arrolla a los ojos. Agradezco su tiempo invertido en la lectura.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué si tengo perdón de los cielos? ¡Nooo! Sí, ya sé, demoré un chorro en actualizar y no merezco perdón mucho menos condescendencia por parte de ustedes. Las excusas no servirán para maquillar mi notable irresponsabilidad la cual me colma el alma en pena más nada porque ustedes me han abierto espacio de su tiempo. Pero eso sí, por encima de todo quiero agradecer a sus bellísimos reviews que tanto me han fortalecido en los períodos de debilidad, sin ello sepa Zeus donde anduviera metiendo las narices. A todas ustedes les dedico este segundo y tercer capítulo.

* * *

 **II.- Es oficial, soy su secretaria.**

Había conseguido el trabajo ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que seguía? ¡Claro! El papeleo, recolectar firmas de aprobación y después presentar el acta de confirmación a recursos humanos. No fue tarea fácil ir del tingo al tango por diversos sectores del hotel para cazar firmas tras firma y así llenar el último renglón del documento que le entregó Sesshomaru. Fue algo maratónico. Rin sobrevivió a su último día como mísera cajera del departamento de contabilidad para estrenarse al día siguiente como la asistente administrativa del Gerente de AyB. Una intensa felicidad la embargaba de pies a cabeza y lo que le maravillaba de sobremanera era el no saber cómo le hizo.

Miroku, como el buen cotilla que era, le quiso exprimir toda la información a quien fuera su mano derecha. Rin reprodujo con exactitud todos los hechos, desde el severo elevamiento de su voz hasta la pelea casi a muerte que sostuvo con el picaporte de la puerta. Ella estaba que todavía no digería la simplicidad con la cual Sesshomaru soltó un definitivo: Empiezas mañana. Miroku estaba atacado de la risa y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para mencionarle a Rin que no cualquier mujer tiene las agallas suficientes como para desafiar al cara dura de Sesshomaru. Sin dudas, la suerte le sonreía.

—Mujer, no puedo creer que hayas tenido los ovarios para gritarle a esa pedante cabeza de algodón.

Las mejillas de Rin se encendieron, estaba muy apenada.

—Ya ves… —dijo con voz trémula—Uno tiene que sacar las garras.

¿Para qué mentir? Rin no sabía de donde empuñó el coraje, ella estaba igual o más impresionada que Miroku; desconocía la fiera que escondía dentro. Terminaron la plática porque Sara (cuyas miraditas eránse de sentir como agujas en el rabo) andaba como perro sin dueño buscando donde despechar su herido orgullo, y si algo disgustaba a Rin era tener que lidiar con las víboras malas leches que circulaban en la oficina. Por eso cuando Sara daba señales de ir a reclamarle, Rin buscó la manera de sacarle la vuelta e ir a su antiguo cubículo para empacar las pocas cosas que le faltaban mudar a su nueva oficina.

Dábase la casualidad que aquella mañana en la que Rin hacía oficial su papel como asistente de Sesshomaru, él no estaba. El cabeza de algodón había tenido una emergencia fuera del hotel. Rin supo lo indispensable gracias al correo electrónico que recibió al iniciar el computador. La mañana transcurría lenta, pesada y llena de mudos celos por parte de uno que otro compañero, en específico mujeres. Para ahuyentar el peso de las miradas y cuchicheos detrás de espaldas empezó por ponerle orden a su archivero y llenar con información la base de datos. Rin se dedicó en revisar punto por punto el check list de sus funciones, tal tarea le absorbió mucho tiempo y no fue sino hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Rin se preparaba para abandonar la oficina porque el hambre ya hacía huecos en su estómago y no le perdonaba ni un minuto sin alimento.

Rin que atravesaba la puerta y Sesshomaru que se acomodaba para pasar a su despacho. Uno estaba centímetros cerca del otro, sus respiraciones se rozaban tanto que Rin percibió cierta nota a tabaco en el entrecortado aliento de su monísimo jefe. Rin mostró perplejidad, no tenía estímulo para sonreír, la apantallante altura de Sesshomaru y ese porte estricto y regio tan característico de él la apabullaba, le cautivaba y paralizaba. Otra vez regresó a ella la sensación de estar pasando frío, culpa del silencio y la glacial mirada de Sesshomaru que para mal, no la veía. De no ser porque Sesshomaru rápido se desembarazó de la situación al hacerse un lado, ella se salvó de morir congelada.

Un escalofrío nada más la corroyó. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia y se echó andar; esperando a que algo ocurriera hizo en su camino una pausa. Por el rabillo del ojo espiaba a Sesshomaru que todavía seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta sin mover un dedo, quizá estaba agarrotado por la peligrosa cercanía que tuvo con su nueva secretaria. Rin volvió la cabeza hacia él, estaba ansiosa de una palabra, de un movimiento que, aunque falso, rompiera el hielo entre los dos. Pero no pasó aquel suceso especial que Rin, con la mandíbula tensa, añoraba desde el fondo de su ser. Ella llegó al comedor de empleados con un vacío en el corazón, agitada y gesticulando en cada músculo de su cara el sentimiento de decepción. La comida, después de todo, le supo insípida.

 **III. El demonio que hay dentro de él.**

Una pared de cristal los dividía, a través de ella Rin podía observar (sin obstrucciones en el camino) el atrayente ensimismamiento de su nuevo jefe (en secreto: amor platónico) cuyos ojos color miel apuntaban al computador y a una torre de carpetas las cuales revisaba con absoluta calma y determinación.

Había pasado no un par de días desde que Rin volviera oficial su papel de secretaria, y en ese tiempo (del que exprimía segundo a segundo) descubrió un rasgo luminoso que hacía de Sesshomaru aún más encantador de lo que ya era, un rasgo hechicero del que rezaba poder tocar con los dedos y absorber con ellos su historia. Sobre la blanca frente de su jefe, harta ligera pero notable había una mancha rosácea en forma de luna, desaparecía entre líneas cuando Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño cada que el estrés o el malhumor invadía su aplomo.

Entregada Rin a los pensamientos de querer tocarla y mirando sin cuidado a Sesshomaru, sus insaciables ojos negros volvieron a chocar con los de él, esta vez las miradas se compenetraron y como temblor que arrasa con todo, el cuerpo de Rin se sacudió y su estómago (órgano en el que recaen las emociones) sufrió graves estragos: despavoridas revolotearon millares de mariposas. Rin no podía procesar bien su estatus actual, residía todavía en su cerebro la fantasía de sus dedos sobre esa mágica luna, por eso, cuando Sesshomaru le hizo seña con su mano de que entrara a su despacho, la incredulidad en Rin fue suprema, tanto así que se apuntó el pecho desconfiando que fuera ella la elegida. Para acabarla de fregar e hundirla más en la vergüenza, Sesshômaru cogió el teléfono y le marcó. Rin automáticamente pegó su oreja a la bocina y enseguida fue acribillada con la enérgica y varonil voz de Sesshomaru:

—Ven…

Ese "Ven" dicho con una simplicidad admirable guardó miles de significados para Rin, como por ejemplo: un ven de vente, te estoy cogiendo y ya quiero que te vengas sobre de mí. Ni tarde ni perezosa Rin salió disparada como flecha de su silla giratoria para acudir al llamado de su jefe, a cuenta gotas se le humedecieron sus bragas de lo fugaz que fue su imaginación para transportar su pensamiento a esa escena cachonda. No obstante, su aterrizaje a la realidad fue doloroso, casi mortal. Apenas Rin atravesó la puerta su nuevo jefe sacó el demonio que traía dentro.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajos me miras?

La mágica luna desapareció.

Rin enmudeció.


	3. Chapter 3

A casi un año de publicar con regularidad regresan a mí las ideas. Este fic en su momento me entusiasmó mucho por tanto no quise eliminarlos como a los demás, quise darle la oportunidad que se merece por los comentarios que ha recibido y los cuales agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por la vibra que trasmiten. Aligeré un poco la prosa. Al leer viejos capítulos me llegó la sensación de una diarrea verbal bastante abrumadora e inentendible.

* * *

IV. El paquete.

Rin llegó a casa destrozada de pies a cabeza, el cerebro se le torcía con sólo procesar la vergüenza qué pasó delante de su nuevo jefe. No lo superaría, nunca. En cama, abatida, con las mejillas abochornadas de calor, anhelaba ser tragada por la tierra, quería que los marcianos la raptaran; que un vendaval fortísimo le hiciese desaparecer llevando consigo huella de su existencia. No podía perdonarse. ¡Había sido descubierta! ¡Había sido pillada en la jugada de mirar! Su jefe había recibido el peso de sus ojos y por ello fue atacada. Lo peor del caso es que (en el momento que precisaba de aliento) no supo qué decir, las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta y ni cómo hacerlas vomitar si el aura demoníaca que envolvía a Sesshomaru le engullía entera.

Otra mujer, en sus zapatos, hubiera hecho lo mismo: ¿Cómo no mirar a ese hombre que daba la impresión de ser parido por un dios? Era un bombón. Un ser demasiado etéreo como para ser considerado de carne y hueso. Una divinidad en tierra de mortales. Sin darse cuenta, Rin volvía a urdir la más picosas de sus fantasías, cada neurona suya se entregaba a la labor de pintar exóticas piezas artísticas de su jefe al desnudo y estrujándola rudamente sobre el escritorio de la oficina, mimando, sorbiendo y devorando cada centímetro de su piel, llenándose el uno con el otro.

Presa del placer (que ya daba sus brotes) a Rin se le escapó un quejido, enseguida se hizo de risas al percatarse que su manos, respondiendo al instinto, se escurrían trémulas por entre sus piernas. Rápido se detuvo, le hubiera gustado abrumar con caricias su sexo palpitante, embriagarlo de placer, pero la vida que sigue después del trabajo también tenía sus exigencias. Al menos consiguió purgar su mala racha en el trabajo, había regresado a ella dulcísima sensación de bienestar, como si la vergonzosa situación en la oficina fuera (más que un gaje del oficio) un mensaje claro del destino: Sesshomaru sabe que existes.

—Él sabe que estoy ahí—pensaba. Su rostro juvenil se adueñó de una extraña sonrisa que se quedó ahí por un largo rato hasta que cierta conmiseración le partió la boca. Él es casado. Él está fuera de liga. Él le pertenece a alguien más.

Lo que sobró de su tarde la aprovechó para llevar la ropa a la lavandería y recoger a su gato Niko en casa del vecino. También estiró el poco tiempo sobrante, antes de prepararse para dormir, en ir al supermercado para surtirse de víveres. En punto de las diez ya estaba vestida en pijamas y con dos gruesas trenzas adornándole la cabeza. Jamás imaginó que su día haya sido uno de esos en los que se experimenta toda clase de emoción.

Al día siguiente, en uno de sus tantos recorridos por los pasillos del hotel, se encontró con Kohaku, el torpe y a la vez amable almacenista, el idiota que la hizo tropezar accidentalmente. Sino fuera por él, el botón de su falda no hubiera reventado. Rin sabía que la culpa era suya y nada más, por haber tragado como una cerda, no obstante tenía que estibar el peso de su irresponsabilidad en alguien para sentirse ligera y no gorda, suficiente era lidiar con lo apretado de su uniforme. Quiso sacarle la vuelta, hacer como que no lo vio, incluso se entretuvo con el celular para darle sentido a su actitud esquiva, pero el castaño, ingenioso, se plantó en medio del camino y le palmó el hombro.

—Ya sé—dijo Kohaku—llevas prisa.

Rin asintió la cabeza.

—Si lo sabes, porqué te empeñas en robarme el tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos habrá una junta—su voz sonó contundente, apuntó a su reloj de pulsera y zapateó.

—No es lo que crees—bufó el castaño dándose sus aires—Llevo buscándote toda la mañana, fui a tu oficina con la esperanza de que estuvieras ahí...

Antes de que Kohaku alargara la charla, Rin se precipitó a taparle la boca con uno de sus dedos.

—Sólo dime a qué viene el que me quieras ver. Si no es por cuestiones de trabajo, la respuesta es no. No pienso salir contigo.

Los empleados que presenciaban el espectáculo y estaban al tanto del intercambio de palabras empezaron a reír simiescamente. El abucheo subió gradualmente de volumen y esto disgustó a Rin cuyo único anhelo era el de estar de vuelta en su oficina para contemplar (esta vez disimuladamente) a su jefe. Kohaku, por su parte, se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, síntoma de que estaba en excesos avergonzado. Extrañamente se sintió mal. ¡Lo mandaron a volar y lejos!

—No es eso—dijo él, nervioso.

—¿Entonces?—aseveró Rin arqueando la cejas. Su mirada tenía un brillo asesino.

—Ya lo verás en tu oficina. Sólo espero no te moleste el que haya firmado de recibido.

Al final, cada quien inmerso en un silencio demasiado incómodo, tomó su propio camino. Al entrar Rin a la oficina constató con la mirada que Sesshomaru discutía con un supervisor de restaurante, y por el tono de ambos la materia en cuestión era delicada. Presintió lo peor, en el estómago se le formó un nudo. Agarró valor para ir a su asiento. Regresó a ella la vergüenza del día anterior. Si su jefe ya empezó la jornada con esos humores, no quiere imaginar lo que se imagina.

El supervisor de restaurante salió del cúbiculo de Sesshomaru echando humo por las orejas y aquejado de una pequeña jaqueca, se sobaba insistentemente la sienes. A Rin se le ocurrió escurrirse en su asiento, pavorizada de que la siguiente en ser sentenciada era ella. Y sí, Sesshomaru la llamó. No hubo siquiera un buenos días ni un saludo cordial por el estilo. El cabeza de algodón asentó una caja (del que sobresalía la cintilla de Amazon Prime) sobre su escritorio.

—Quiero creer—habló Sesshomaru con un timbre de voz abrumador—que esta caja contiene algún utensilio de valor para la empresa, porque que yo no recuerdo haber firmado requisición de proveedores externos, menos—enfocó sus ojos en la etiqueta y empezó a leer—"Lencería de estampados infantiles para adulto, talla grande".

—¡QQQUUUÉÉÉÉ!— El grito de Rin se hizo de oír en todas partes. ¿Se trataba de una broma? ¿No?

—En el recibo de la entrega dice tu nombre, y también está firmado por ti. Así que no me puedes decir que no es tuyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Realmente soy una tonta para esto del fanfiction, apenas me doy cuenta que la actualización de hace unos días salió incompleta. Así que vengo a recuperar la mitad perdida. Aprovechando de su tiempo quiero extender mi más grande agradecimiento a todos aquellos lectores que me expresan su apoyo a través de los comentarios. Ciertamente dejé la historia en las aras del olvido porque soy muy inconsecuente con eso de escribir, pierdo fácilmente la inspiración y la desilusión me pega duro. Leyendo sus comentarios se encendió en mí la flama que creí extinta desde hace mucho pues consideré que historia no valía la pena por caer en el renglón de la comedia romántica. El hecho de que les haga reír (de cierta manera) me pone los ánimos de punta. ¡Gracias!

* * *

—En el recibo de la entrega dice tu nombre, y también está firmado por ti. Así que no me puedes decir que no es tuyo.

Esto último sonó como una explosión en la cabeza de Rin, sus ganas de mantenerse entera fueron hechas polvo. Ni tan cerca, pero tampoco tan separadamente, se encontraba ella de Sesshomaru cuyo semblante (endurecido del mentón hasta la frente) le agitó la sangre, tanto que experimentó la sensación de caer al vacío.

¡Ella jamás pidió semejante cosa! ¿Qué su cara (estreñida) de espanto no era prueba de ello?

Reconocía Rin, pues, su enfermiza obsesión por calzones de estampados infantiles, pero nunca se le ocurriría pedirlos en línea y mucho menos (aún cuando sus fantasías le priven de cordura) apuntaría la dirección del hotel. No era tan pendeja como para tenderse una trampa a ella misma. Para " _Bruta, ciega, sordo, muda. Torpe, traste, testaruda_ " estaba Shakira.

Lo que le calaba en exceso los ovarios era que los calzones fueran talla grande, es decir, ¡ni que sus posaderas rayaran al nivel de JLO! Es cierto, su culo había aumentado significativamente, pero no caían en lo vulgar tipo Nicki Minaj. ¿Dónde rayos estaban los extraterrestres? ¿Porqué demoraban tanto en raptarla? Por si fuera poco, Sesshomaru no cesaba de acribillarla con su penetrante mirada y lo más aterrador en él: su blanca cabellera resaltaba aún más el oscuro fondo que proyectaba su aura.

—Es muy temprano para que se me mojen las bragas—. Pensaba Rin, buscando en lo más íntimo de su materia gris las palabras apropiadas para salvar su pellejo.

Estaba perdida, sin un vía de escape dentro de esas cuatro paredes. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es eso que suena? ¡Es el teléfono! La llamada en turno espabiló sus orejas; su respiración regresó a la normalidad y de un instante a otro la presión que le oprimía el pecho desapareció.

—Si me lo permite, voy a contestar—dijo Rin quedamente con postura mansa de animalito acorralado.

Sesshomaru sólo enfurruñó el ceño y con brusco ademán de manos (barriéndola, casi casi) le indicó que se fuera.

Ella obedeció sin chistar los dientes, presta como una lechuza. No obstante, Rin que alzaba el teléfono para contestar cuando se percató —por el rabo del ojo—que Sesshomaru rompía con la punta de un lapicero la cinta de seguridad que envolvía a la caja. (¡A su PTM!) Sintió que una mano fría le escarbó el tórax; el azúcar se le subió.

—¡NOOOO!—Otra vez se oyó en todas partes el desgarrador grito de Rin. Como si una aguja le hubiera picado el trasero, Rin brincó de su asiento y más rápida que un correcaminos pegó la carrera de su vida hacia la oficina de su jefe. En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba ahí, y sus manos, alocadas por el ajetreo, se apretaban contra las de Sesshomaru en un esfuerzo para impedirle que abriera la caja.

La oficina se hizo de un silencio ensordecedor, ni el repiqueteo del lápiz chocar contra el cristal del escritorio importunó la espeluznante quietud que se respiraba en esas paredes. Rin todavía no caía en cuentas de que sus manos hacían contacto con las de Sesshomaru. La adrenalina viajando por sus venas le nublaba la visión de los hechos. Para acabarla de amolar, sus manos, resintiendo como plomo el peso de los nervios, se apelmazaban más y más contra la de Sesshomaru, cuyo estrepitoso pasmo no le daba chance para reaccionar.

Ambos se miraban mutuamente, intentando comprender uno (a través de la mirada del otro) porqué el tiempo parecía haberse congelado. No fue sino por el tono de alerta en el celular de Sesshomaru que Rin reparó en su posición. Enseguida sus ojos, dos carbones prendidos, viajaron de la cara de Sesshomaru hasta las manos (hartas blancas) de éste.

—¡Oh, dioses!—Exclamó ella, asustada. Su nariz enrojeció, igual que sus mejillas. Para cubrir lo que ya era una avalancha de vergüenza, Rin utilizó sus manos. Se había tapado la boca y la nariz, por lo que respiró (sin ser esa su intención) cierta nota del perfume de Sesshomaru.

—Señorita Himura...

—Por favor, no lo diga...—Se precipitó hablar Rin, augurando en qué acabaría la tragedia. Las voz se le había arremolinado en la boca, las palabras salieron expulsadas a galope—Estoy despedida, lo sé.

—¡Señorita Himura!—Sesshomaru dijo enardecido, afectado, molesto; tembloroso de extremo a extremo. En consecuencia, Rin hundió la cabeza entre los hombros—.Déjese de babosadas y póngase a trabajar que tenemos en cola la revisión de un número de proyectos.

—¿Ahh?— El rostro se le congestionó de duda. Rin quedó perpleja ( y también ¿aliviada?)

—¿Ahh?—él le había remedado, después rodó los ojos y se dio aires de pesadez.—Y por favor, haga con esto lo que tenga que hacer—sacudió la caja.—No la quiero ver por aquí.

* * *

Si les contará lo que se me ha ocurrido para el próximo capítulo... ¿Quién está detrás de la misteriosa caja?

(Thank you so much for reading. I push myself too hard to write a decent and satisfactory story. It is a pleasure for me to know there are people who likes what I do. The most rewarding part about being a fanfiction writter is making people happy)

Nos vemos para la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola. Estoy de vacaciones y el tiempo me permite actualizar a la velocidad del rayo. Este capítulo lo considero tontolón, habrá mucho de Miroku y la cercanía de Rin con la esposa de Sesshomaru, justamente al apartado que compete a ellas lo nombré la socia por la canción (de la acaecida Jenny Rivera).

* * *

V Premio al Óscar.

Rin estaba a un costado de Miroku en la última mesa del comedor de empleados el cual —por ser la hora pico del almuerzo—estaba retacadísimo de gente. Ni un alma más cabía ahí, gordos, flacos, altos o enanos, todos sufrían por igual la falta de espacio. Ellos tuvieron la suerte de encontrar asiento (aunque la ubicación de la mesa no era la mejor puesto que, en contra cara, pegado en el rincón se apilaban los trastes sucios y el olor a podredumbre proveniente de la basura atraía a las moscas).

Fue coincidencia que los dos se topasen en el comedor luego de varios días de ignorar uno la existencia del otro, el trabajo les había absorbido de sobremanera. La sorpresa de encontrarse les aceleró el corazón y la sangre se les prendió al mil tanto, que Miroku apenas vio a Rin le estiró los cachetes y tomándola como piñata le empezó a pegar la espalda cual niño desesperado por sacar, en vez de dulces, el chisme ahí guardado.

—Anda, dímelo. Escúpelo, vomítalo.—insistía el pelinegro con boca convulsa.

Rin se retorció en su silla; asqueada de la actitud de su antiguo jefe se separó un poco de él para evitar que sus disparos de baba le salpicaran y arruinarán su maquillaje carísimo de Paris. No falta apuntar que tenía la mano pesada, a Rin se le mecieron las chichis de la sarandeada.

—¿De verdad no te da pena comportarte como si tuvieras pulgas en el trasero?—dijo ella en tono grave, poniendo la mano en alto y sobre la frente de Miroku.

Él se desinfló de la risa, de pronto (sepa-qué mosco le picó) su rostro adquirió tintes grises, casi melancólicos. Encorvó la espalda como señal de derrota.

—Todo mundo aquí ya sabe cómo soy, y también sabe que ando como sabueso persiguiendo el olor de los calzones de Sango, quiero hacer bebés con ella—suspiró hondo.

—... y yo quiero los de Sesshomaru—agregó Rin por lo bajo. Ella nunca creyó que lo minúscula de su voz fuera a parar en los oídos de Miroku, porque enseguida terminó la frase, éste arremetió de pie:

—¿QUÉ quieres los mecates de Sesshomaru?—. Y la pregunta vino a ser como el pregón del niño que canta la lotería en la calle. La gente de los alrededores rápido se desatendió de sus alimentos para mirar a ambos con enormes signos de interrogación entre ceja y ceja. A lo lejos se oyó el murmullo de risas, y eran risas de mujer.

No pasó mucho para que Sarah fuera a pasearse delante de ellos meneando las caderas al ritmo de la patita de crí crí. Había aparecido de la nada, tal fuera que hubiese sido invocada. Por la abertura de sus hombros se filtraba su clara declaración de guerra.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—canturreó, dulce la voz, venenosa la lengua—. Mira que tenemos aquí, casi nadie: la asisTONTA de Sesshomaru.—su risa salió atropellada entre su fila de dientes.

Rin supo mantenerse en calma, prudente a la provocación. De buen grado le hubiera echado la sopa encima, y—¿porqué no?—también le hubiera picado las falsas tetas con el tenedor, pero no, ella era en el hotel lo que la madre de Calcuta era para la iglesia, una santa.

La mudez de Rin inquietó a Sarah, incluso le provocó un tirón de tripas bastante similar al que precede al "llamado de la selva". Así como vino se fue, no obstante, dos que tres pasos daba y barría con la mirada a Rin.

—Me odia, esa tipa me odia—soltó Rin su cuchara, su apetito se había ido al traste.

Miroku aprovechó el plato sin tocar de la castaña y como aspiradora empezó a devorarlo sin darse un respiro para asimilar el sabor.

—Bueno, déjame decirte que Sarah no es la única—. Un reguero de sopa se le desbordó de los labios por hablar a prisa y sin tragar—. Así como ella hay un montón: las chachas del hotel, las pirujas de recepción, las pedorras de ventas. Muchas, querida. Muchas.

Naturalmente Rin no se lo tomó muy a pecho, se echó a reír, mientras lo hacía enterraba sus largas uñas en el brazo de Miroku.

—Ya dime... —recobró el pelinegro la sensatez, enderezando la espalda.—¿Qué se siente ser la mandadera oficial de la peluca de abuelo?

De un instante a otro Rin se desparramó sobre su silla, lo que experimentaba no podría ser considerado el mal del puerco porque apenas probó bocado y su digestión ni bien era perezosa. Interpretar su relación con Sesshomaru exigía de meditación. Cerró los ojos y la cara del Sesshomaru traslució dentro del mar de pensamientos, su nariz, boca y ojos se dibujaban con claridad sobrehumana, en definición HD. Una descarga eléctrica erizó a sus sentidos. Su mente la había transportado a una habitación de escasa iluminación, el olor a incienso se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Manzana-canela. Entre el humo distinguió sobre la cama a su jefe, exquisito, perfecto, con el pe...

¡Pakatelas! Miroku le zampó tremendo zape.

—Me tienes peor que a un espectador de la Rosa de Guadalupe —. La gruesa voz de Miroku trajo a Rin de vuelta a la realidad, éste ya le echaba airecito con una servilleta.

—Pues...yo diría que... trabajar con... él —Rin titubeó un poco, tras coger harto aire agregó: ¿Has experimentado el dolor de que te arranquen un pelo de culo?

Miroku casi se va de espaldas a segundos de digerir lo oído, incluso el "chiquito" se le hizo aún más pequeño imaginando el tirón de uno de sus vellos ahí situados.

—Mi padre—respondió él (todo traumado), blanco de perplejidad—solía decir que las mujeres con pelos en el culo son hombres. ¡No me digas!—exclamó llevándose los dedos a las greñas; el espinazo se le puso tieso.—Tú—apuntó el pecho de Rin.—¡Eres de esos que se hacen la jarocha! Ahora entiendo porque lo grande de tu trasero. ¡Te lo operaste!

Si antes eran un par de miradas las que la atacaban, ahora resulta que ya le ametrallaban un pelotón de ojos decididos a comérsela viva. Rin extendió su servilleta a la altura de la cara que ya mostraba signos de ser un tomate.

—Miroku, basta, párale a tu teatro—murmuraba ella en un hilo de voz, sujetando con fuerza la camiseta de Miroku para que éste dejase de vibrar como motosierra.

Justo cuando Rin iba perdiendo rasgos humanos para convertirse enteramente en un vegetal, Miroku frenó en seco su catarsis y echóse a reír.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho—decía él entre risa y risa, cagadísimo. Para su sorpresa hubo empleados que le empezaron aplaudir por lo que, pavoneándose resolvió en repartir reverencias.—¿Actué bien? ¿No? ¿Rin? ¡RIIIN?

Así es, Rin ya estaba casi por llegar a Narnia cuando Miroku reparó en el asiento vacío a un costado suyo. La castaña había escapado aprovechando que la multitud estaba hecha babas viendo como a Miroku se las daba de gran actor. Obviamente estaba que echaba candela por los ojos, enojadísima a rabiar, con tres gruesas venas palpitándole en la frente y con unas horribles ganas de matar a alguien.

En el baño, frente al espejo, se cepillaba salvajemente los dientes que no le extrañó escupir sangre y sentir un infernal ardor en las encías.

—¿Estás bien?—oyó detrás de sí la pacífica voz de una chica. La bien peinada melena de Sango cobró forma en el espejo. Fue entonces cuando Rin se le encendió el foco, sabía que era su momento de actuar, ahora que traía la cabeza caliente.

—Mira, Sango—. Se arrastró hacia ella y tomándole aprehensivamente los hombros, espetó:—Porque tu amiga Rin soy, este consejo te doy...

(...)

VI: La socia.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, enseguida la atmósfera se vició de un delicioso perfume que como viento en tempestad arrasó con sus fosas nasales. Rin pasó gruesa saliva al constatar con la mirada que la persona que despedía aquel olor tan exquisitamente exquisito, condensado en tenue vapor gracias al aire acondicionado, era nada menos que Kagura Kaze, la doña, ama y esposa de Sesshomaru (por todas las de la ley, duela a quien le duela).

¡Por todos los Dioses! Kagura era bellísima. Rin creyó tener la visión profética de una deidad, seguramente deliraba. Con ese kimono rojo estampado con flores y enmarcando lo esbelta de su cintura y fulminante cabello negro (recogido en un chongo muy moderno) Kagura lucía estupenda, fantástica; cosa linda, cosa bella, cosa bien hecha.

Rin siempre tuvo la fortuna de verla de lejos, por tanto tenerla centímetros a la deriva fue como recibir una cachetada con guante en mano, pues la belleza que poseía Kagura era del tipo agresivo, es decir, exorcizaba a las pupilas.

Desde que Rin viera a su rival, ya no hubo vuelta atrás, sus ojos quedaron prendados, hechizados, incluso parecíale bien que esta fuera la esposa de Sesshomaru. ¡Mentira! Rin ( a pesar de ser un mansa oveja en beneficio propio) quería rajarle la cara con el lápiz que traía en manos, rebanarle con un cutter el cerebro (si es que Kagura tenía uno), hacerla picadillo, vender sus órganos al mercado negro, pero no, prefería ir a la cárcel por cometer "sexual harassment" contra Sesshomaru que verter de a gratis la sangre de una arpía con trasero de paletero en bajada.

Kagura, habiendo asegurado una distancia prudente, saludó a la que todavía no reconocía la cara, pero Rin se hizo la desentendida, la que no oyó, la que no vio, una muda pared de carne y hueso. No fue si no hasta el tercer intento que Kagura consiguió que Rin saliera de su forzada quietud.

—¡Oh, lo siento!—dijo Rin falsamente avergonzada. Se alzó de su asiento y estrechó mano con la que debiera estar tres metro bajo tierra—. Rin Himura—se presentó.

—Kagura Kaze, pero prefiero me llamen por el apellido de mi esposo, Taishō—le respondió la otra imitando el gesto de estrechar la mano—Supongo que tú eres la nueva.

Rin asintió la cabeza a la par que una hipócrita sonrisa acaparaba su rostro.

—¿Y qué le trae por aquí, Sra. Kaze?—instigó dientes pa' fuera.

Sí, Rin lo había hecho a propósito, con todo el dolo del mundo. Omitió el apellido de Sesshomaru para disgusto de la otra, para calarla, para bajarle los humos. Lo que Rin ignoraba es que Kagura contaba con el excepcional talento de no rebajarse de nivel, más viendo que la asisTONTA de su esposo tenía toda la pinta de ser un Neanderthal, un ser de modales primitivos.

—Mi esposo, ¿Dónde está?—dejó salir Kagura, por el irritado tono de su voz uno podría asegurar que estaba ligeramente ofuscada.

—¿El Sr. Sesshomaru, dice usted?—respondióse Rin sin medir el peligro de su imprudencia.

Kagura puso una cara de: ¿Es neta? ¿Estás toda pendeja o qué? ¿Te lo explico con manzanitas? ¿Te muestro mi acta de casada?

—Pues quien otro sería mi esposo, dímelo tú—.Enarcó una ceja la pelinegra, patentando sentirse admirada.

—"¿Con qué con esas vas, perra?"—dijo Rin pa' sus adentros.—"Ahorita vas a ver porque si de morder se trata, YO no soy una perra, soy un león"—Entonces abrió uno por uno los cajones del archivero situado a un costado suyo, también se revisó los bolsillos del saco y viendo nada puso cara de frustración:—¡Ops! Aquí no está.

Kagura soltó la quijada, indignada.

—Tienes tres segundos para que se te refresque el cerebro y me digas...

El chirrido de la puerta paró en seco la cháchara de Kagura. Rin se quedó de a piedra al ver el imponente porte de Sesshomaru emerger, en cambio, Kagura, se infló como pavo real.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Sesshomaru habiendo resentido la pesada atmósfera de la oficina, diminuta gota de sudor surcó su sien izquierda.

—Nada, querido, nada—respondió Kagura. Con una pérfida sonrisa agregó:—En realidad tú secretaria muy amablemente se ofreció a traerme un latte.—por el rabo del ojo oteó a Rin.—No es así, querida.

Rin asintió más por compromiso que por gusto, después de todo al ser la humilde sierva de Sesshomaru por obligación también se volvía la de Kagura. Habiéndose propagado el fuego del coraje en su interior y por temor a cometer asesinato, Rin se apresuró salir de la oficina, un minuto más ahí y seguro bañaba a Kagura con su veneno. Luego de dar varias vueltas por el hotel, puso pie en la cafetería.

—¡Oh, no! ¡TÚ aquí?—masculló, aflorando en su bronco pecho las ganas de llorar amargamente. Delante de ella estaba otro frijol pal caldo.

Ya se le apilaban las lágrimas en los ojos.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por la lectura!

Si tienen dudas respecto a ciertas frases, estoy a la orden de explicarlas. Por ejemplo: Mecates, una manera vulgar para referirse al semen. Otro frijol pal caldo, en el contexto de la historia, es llenarse el costal de problemas.


End file.
